


To Hunt or Be Hunted

by j2isdaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j2isdaddy/pseuds/j2isdaddy
Summary: Aidyn (the reader) has been hunting alone for years.  One of her cardinal rules is to never work with a Winchester...until she gets a call from Dean asking for help.





	1. Chapter 1

As a hunter, I had three rules: Never let it get personal.  Never mix business with pleasure.  Never hunt with a Winchester.  This past weekend, I had broken all of my rules. 

I’d just finished a case and had taken out a small group of kitsunes working a truck stop outside of Hastings, Kansas and was headed south on Highway 281 to check out some cattle mutilations in Oklahoma City.  I wasn’t a hundred percent sure there was even a case.  But as hunter, we don’t do well with down time and I had nothing else to do.

I was flying down the road making great time when my cell went off.  The chirping sound irritated me because there weren’t many decent radio stations in the area and the one good one was playing one of my favorites songs, “Stairway to Heaven” by Led Zeppelin.  I grudgingly turned the radio off and answered, “Yeah….”

A deep, gruff voice asked, “Yeah, I’m looking for Aidyn.  Who are you?”

“Aidyn…”

“Oh, I thought Aidyn was a dude’s name. Sorry.  Listen, Sam’s working a case up in Oregon and Garth told me you were passing through near Lebanon.”

I put the voice and the mention of the name Sam together in about two seconds.  What the hell was Dean Winchester doing calling me?  When you’re sitting in a bar, trading war stories with fellow hunters, they had two opinions: The Winchesters were the greatest thing that ever happened to hunting and none of us would be alive if not for them OR The Winchesters needed to learn to leave well enough alone and stop getting their selves into such deep shit all the time and making life so hard for the rest of us who just wanted to hunt ghosts, vamps, rugarus, and the like.  And of these two schools of thought, there was no gray area.  I tended to fall into the latter.  From what I knew, the Winchesters were nothing but trouble.

“Dean Winchester, why the hell are you calling me?!?”

“Whoa, easy there, sweetheart, I was—“

“If you don’t want me to hang up on you right now, you better not ever call me ‘sweetheart’ again!!!”

“Uh ummm, okay, gotcha.  I need your help on a vamp case and Garth told me you were the best.”

I sighed, “What? You can’t handle a few vamps on your own?”

He cleared his throat and sounded genuine when he said, “If it were just a few, I’d have ‘em gone in time for dinner.  But there are around twenty five in this nest and they’ve just started the turning process on a couple of twelve year old twin girls.  If they aren’t dealt with soon, those little girls will be twelve for a very long time.”

As I listened, I was prepared to tell him to go screw himself until he mentioned the girls.  I was exactly their same age when I saw both my parents nearly decapitated by a vampire that broke into our home.  Hence the reason I got into hunting and my specialty was taking out vamps.

“Text an address to meet you at tomorrow.  I’m just coming off of a job and I have to get some sleep.”

He said, “I was hoping we could meet this evening and work on a plan.  Even with two of us, it’s still a lot of vamps and the safety of those girls is a ticking time bomb.”

I wanted to yell, but didn’t, “Listen, I completely agree with you but I still have to get to sleep or I’ll be more of a hindrance than a help.”

He still wasn’t happy but we worked out a time and a meeting place.  I pulled into the nearest motel and fell into a deep sleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I’d heard about Baby, Dean’s beloved 1967 Chevy Impala, but had never actually laid eyes on her.  But pulling into the little late night diner, I had to admit I was impressed…and not just with the car. A tall, lean man I assumed was Dean leaned casually against the side of the car.  The sun damn near danced off the scruff on a jawline that could chisel marble.  I parked and got out and as our eyes met, all breath left my body and I caught myself damn near falling into those emerald green eyes.  Dammit, why was I having this kind of reaction to a man I didn’t even want to be working with in the first place?

I carefully reached out to shake his hand hoping that he couldn’t detect the reaction he was having on me.  This hunt was going to a difficult one and it wouldn’t be because of blood-sucking vampires.  This was a distraction I couldn’t afford.  The last time I’d let a case get personal, I was too slow on the draw and got the hunter I was working with killed.

I shook his hand with all of the I-am-woman-hear-me-roar confidence I could muster.  But as I met those eyes, I saw them falter for a split second as he bit his bottom lip.  Again, I felt the ground drop out from beneath me but focused on a young couple leaving the diner. I let go of his hand and turned to walk into the diner realizing neither one of had even spoken yet. 

Upon entering, the smell of breakfast and burgers helped me refocus and get a hold of myself.  I dropped into the nearest booth as Dean slid in across from me.

“You’re not much on introductions are you?” he chuckled.

“It’s very late and even thought I got four hours of sleep, I’m still trying to get my bearings.” Why was I trying to make excuses for myself?  We were here to work a job, not go the first round in speed-dating.

I think he could tell I meant business so he began telling me about the case.  It sounded generally like most of the vamp cases I’d worked.  However, the turning of children was something new to me.  Also, I’d never gotten a case where there was still time to stop the change.  It had only been about a year and a half ago that I’d learned it was possible.  Unfortunately, that was right after the man I’d been hunting with (and made the mistake of falling for) had been turned and I’d had to end him myself.

Lost in thought, Dean’s voice jerked me back to reality, “Aidyn, are you sure you’re up for this case? I mean, I can—“

I practically yelled, “Yes!! I’m here aren’t I?”

A look of uncertainty settled on his face that silently conveyed that he was not going to poke that bear again.  Cautiously, he started giving me all the information on the case and we began hammering out the details.  I was pleasantly surprised.  I’d heard that between the brothers, Sam was the brain and Dean was the muscle.  But thinking about it now, I think that’s what Dean wanted people to think.  He doesn’t give himself nearly enough credit.


	3. Chapter 3

After some arguing, I finally gave in and rode with him in the Impala.  After a very silent fifteen minute drive, we turned left onto an old farm road that led to the deserted barn where the nest was holed up.  Not long after turning onto a path that was little more than a gravel trail, we pulled over and Dean went to the trunk and brought out two pair of night vision binoculars handing one of them as he sat back down behind the wheel.  I was silently giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.  These were a piece of equipment that I’d wanted for a long time, but as a lone female hunter, I didn’t really bring home the bacon.  Hell, I was lucky if I brought home a piece of convenient store beef jerky.  We drove maybe a mile further and pulled into a convenient little stake out hidey-hole that Dean had created during the day when the vampires were quite literally dead to the world.  So we waited.  And waited.  And waited.

The next thing I knew Dean was shaking me awake and saying, “Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty, I think I see some movement!!!”

I was thankful for the complete darkness because it hid my embarrassment over falling asleep AND drooling down my cheek.  I brought the binoculars to my eyes and found what he’d been talking about.  The barn doors were open and I saw two large male figures dragging in two very small, female ones.  It had to be the twins.  The old anger and hate surged to the surface and I acted without a second thought.  Reaching to the back seat, I had my tool bag in my lap, my machete out, and the car door open in what seemed like one fluid motion.  I was seeing red until I felt a strong grip on my arm yanking me back into the car.  I’m sure Dean wanted to yell, but he just whispered with as much forcefulness as he could, “Get your ass back in the damn car!!!!  Are you trying to get us both killed?”

I slowly shut the car door, trying to make as little noise as possible, as the realization of what I’d almost done set in.  I hadn’t let my anger get the best of me in years.  As a matter of fact, I’d put in an enormously large amount of time and effort training myself to be a professional – not the echo of some kid that had been violently orphaned.   Still shocked at myself, I sat in silence.  In this line of work, you can’t afford to make stupid mistakes, especially when those mistakes can get people killed.

I felt my arm relax as Dean slowly let go of it.  He paused a moment, then spoke slowly, “Listen here, Aidyn…I called you to help on this case because Garth and several other hunters said you were the best.  I’ve been hunting in some form or fashion since I was four years old.  That dumbass move you just made was far from the professional everyone raved about.  If you’re not up for this, you need to let me know NOW.”

I said nothing at first, because as much as his words stung, he was right.  I had to get myself in check.  I drew a breath o speak and shakily said, “You’re right.  That was a dumbass move.”

Dean Winchester must not get told that he was right very often because he looked sincerely surprised.  Then he smirked as he said, “I’m glad we’re both back on the same page.”

But the smirk disappeared when he saw the look of horror at what I’d almost done still frozen on my face.  I honestly had no words because I wasn’t there.  I was twelve years old again and standing upstairs outside my childhood bedroom looking down at our front door that had just been kicked down by a pale man taller than any I’d ever seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

Looking back now, the man had to be close to seven feet tall.  And as if his height weren’t intimidating enough, both his arms, his neck, and bald head were covered with tattoos.  But one in particular stood out on his upper left bicep.  It was the Marines Semper Fi insignia with the date 1973 under it.  My dad had the same tattoo with 1990 under it on his right forearm but something didn’t make sense.  This monster couldn’t be a day over twenty and my father was close to forty.  It was a fleeting thought as I saw my father attempt to take him down but was flung across the room like a rag doll in the process.  This didn’t calculate either…My dad wasn’t short at all.  This guy probably only had a few inches on him and Daddy was almost as brawn but the ease with which he cast my father aside made no sense.  The whole time, my mother had been screaming and begging for my father’s life, even offering her own in his place.  To her credit, she had managed to get my father’s twelve-gauge shot gun from under the couch, get it cocked, and was ready to pull the trigger.  But the predator snatched it out of her hand and cold-cocked her upside the head before she even realized what had happened.

It took everything in me not to start screaming.  But Daddy, being ex-military had taught me a lot over the years and being good prey was almost as important as being a good predator.  I squeezed my mouth shut with my own hand as I prayed silently for this intruder to disappear.  I froze in the spot I stood and tried to breathe as little as possible.  In the next few minutes, I discovered a resiliency I never knew I had as I watched as this creature snarled his lips back and hundreds of tiny fangs descended from his gums.  He then grabbed my still unconscious mother and sank those fangs into her neck, glorying in every aspect of what he was doing.  Moments later, he cast her aside to see my father regaining consciousness.  Daddy stood there with blood covering his face with a fireplace poker poised to strike the man who’d just killed my mother.  The poker was carelessly tossed away as this embodiment of evil put his mouth to my father’s neck and murdered him just as coldly as he had my mother.


	5. Chapter 5

“After that everything is kind of blurry.  The next thing I knew, cops filled my house asking me all kinds of questions.  Of course, when I told them what I saw, no one believed me.  The police, psychologists, social workers all attributed my story of fangs and superhuman strength to trauma and being only twelve years old.  I bounced around foster homes until I was seventeen when a burly old guy overheard me talking to yet another case worker in a little dive of a restaurant in South Dakota.  When she left the table to use the ladies’ room, he came to the table and handed me a small card with a phone number on it and said, ‘Not trying to nose in your business, but I couldn’t help but overhear what you told that old windbag.  My name is Bobby Singer and I believe you.  Call me when you can and I can teach you how to protect yourself from vampires and anything else that goes bump in the night.’  That night, I snuck out of my foster parents’ house and called Uncle Bobby from the first phone I could find.  He came and got me and taught me everything I know.  I’ve been hunting ever since…….jeez, why did I just tell you all of that?” I wasn’t sure if I was asking Dean or myself.

The look on Dean’s face was one of deep understanding but also something else, some sort of sadness.  I said, “Look, you don’t have to feel sorry for me.  I honestly don’t know why I just blurted all of that out.”

He was staring in front of us, purposely not looking at me, and I could tell he was trying to choose his words, and then softly said, “Uhm, I knew Bobby Singer, too.  After my father died, Bobby was like a father to me.  I think he taught me more about hunting than my own father did.”

I was shocked that he knew my Uncle Bobby but puzzled, as well.  He was talking about this man we both cared about in the past tense.  I hadn’t kept in touch with Bobby and it had been longer than I cared to admit that we’d had any contact.  I fearfully asked, “Dean, why are you talking about him like that?  Is he okay?”

Dean drew in a sharp breath and said, “Aidyn, I’m sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but Bobby was killed on a case a few years ago.”

My nerves were still raw from reliving the night of my parents’ murder.  Hearing the news about Bobby in addition to that was too much to take.  Before I could stop it, tears were streaming down my face.  What was wrong with me?  I made it point to never cry and the fact that I was doing it here in front of a Winchester just pissed me off – which made me cry even more.

Before I realized what was happening, he’d gathered me in his arms and was holding me gently while I continued sobbing.  He spoke softly, “Hey there…it’s okay…I’m here for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn’t believe I was letting my guard down with him.  But there was something about him besides his devastating good looks.  A type of strength and warmth surrounded me in those moments in his arms and for the first time since I was twelve, I felt safe.

But realizing how unprofessional I was being, I pulled away.  In doing so, our eyes met and locked on one another.  Our faces, only inches apart, were so close I could smell the beer he’d had when we first got here.  A thought hit me like a bolt of lightning: I wanted him to kiss me and I wanted it badly.  It was probably the worst idea in the world but I could see in his eyes and feel in him arms around me that he wanted the same thing.

I threw caution to the wind and we both leaned in at the same time.  He tentatively put his lips on mine.  Their softness surprised me and the heat invited me. I pressed my lips firmly against his, letting him know that this was what I wanted.  His hands moved down my back to my hips pulling me closer to him.  This triggered something in me that had been dormant for so long.  I wrapped my arms completely around his neck as his mouth traveled down my jaw to my neck…intermittently kissing, licking, and gently biting, the scruff on his jaw both tickling and hurting at the same time.  I was lost to the world.  Nothing else mattered.  His hand moved to touch my breast and, as amazing as it felt, alarm bells went off in my head.

Back on my side of the car, we were both trying to catch our breath.  When he could speak, Dean said, “Dammit, I’m sorry.  I don’t know what happened.  I haven’t lost control like that since I was a damn teenager.”

Still unsteady, I said, “I should be yelling at you and telling you that you **should** be sorry.  But honestly, I wanted to kiss you.  I’m not going to play the damsel-in-distress that’s been taken advantage of. I wanted it to happen.  The problem is I’ve made it a rule to never mix business with pleasure and to never let a job get personal.”

“I can respect that.  I, uh, guess we should focus on the case, “ he said as he brought the binoculars back up to his eyes.

We only had a couple of hours before the sun would start creeping up over the horizon.  Those hours were spent watching all the movements in and out of the nest and making notes to help with our plan of attack.

On the drive back to town, we talked about the case but the tension between us was thick enough to cut with a knife.  Both of us were trying to pretend that the kiss hadn’t happened, when I knew that’s exactly what we were both thinking about.  Just as we pulled into the same diner from the night before, my stomach growled louder than a werewolf.  I felt myself turn red but Dean said, “Its okay…I’m starving, too.”

Getting out of the car, he laughingly said, “And I hope they have some pie!”


	7. Chapter 7

The waitress came to our table and I ordered steak & eggs with a side of bacon and sausage.  Dean placed his order but the entire time he had a serious look of astonishment on his face.  I asked him, “Why do you look like pigs were flying outside?”

“Where are you gonna put it all?” he asked.

“Put what?”, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

He chuckled and said, “The food…You just ordered enough of it to feed at least two football players.  Not doggin’ on ya, but you’re a tiny girl.”

I didn’t know whether to be pissed or to laugh.  I chose the latter because this wasn’t the first time someone had commented on my eating habits. I giggled and said, “I’ve always eaten like this.  I guess I have a high metabolism.  When I was a kid, my dad always teased me and said that I had two hollow legs because my stomach couldn’t hold everything I ate.”

Dean’s smile lit up the whole diner, or so it seemed to me.  And the laughter dance in those two gorgeous emerald green eyes. Since the kiss, I looked at him differently and noticed even the smallest details.  I became aware of the laugh crinkles by his eyes and then saw that when the sun hit his face at just the right angle, there was a sprinkling of freckles.  I was trying to stay professional but that was proving to be easier said than done.

Over the next hour, we finalized our game plan of attack. We had to wait another hour or two before we made our move.  Most people think that all vamps are down for the count the moment it starts to get light outside.  I have learned over the years that most vamps aren’t truly down until the sun has been up for an hour or so..  Most of them do start to fade at sunrise but there are some of older ones that have the ability to stay up for a little while past their bedtime.

Two hours after breakfast, Dean and I were parked in the hidey-hole again.  We waited about thirty minutes to ensure there wasn’t any movement.  Dean and I gathered our weapons and moved furtively through the trees to the barn.  Dean took the front entrance while I moved around to the back.  As soon as I got in, I saw the horror.  The twins were chained to a supporting beam.  I had startled them so I bent down and whispered, “Its okay. Everything is gonna be ok.  My friend and I are gonna get you outta here and we’re gonna make sure to get you back to normal.  Have you had any human blood yet?”

They both nodded their head “no” in a unison movement.  It was a twin thing, I guess.  Although, if I’d seen them somewhere outside of here, I’d have never guessed they were twins, sisters maybe but not twins.  They were both beautiful girls, but one had dark brown, wavy hair and the other had blonde, straight hair.  As I gazed into both pairs of deep brown eyes, tinged with redness, I saw both fear and hope.  I asked them, “What are your names?”

The dark haired one spoke first, “Mine is Meghan and hers is Madison”

I managed to pick the locks on their cuffs and reassured them, “I promise to kill the things that did this to you.  But, if things go south, you have got to do exactly what I day and try to stay as calm and as silent as you possibly can.”  They nodded “yes” in agreement.

Just as I stood up to check on my end of the barn, I heard a loud crash as Dean was hurled like an old ragdoll out of one to the stalls near the front.  My heart leapt to my throat.  I told Meghan and Madison where the Impala was and told them to run there as fast as they could and lock all the doors once inside.  Now the skirmish ahead could have my full attention.  Machete in hand, I approached the stall with purpose.  I’d spent most of my life killing these blood-suckers and today would be no different.

At least, that’s what I thought.  As I got closer, I could see the vamp that had thrown Dean.  The world stopped and I lost all breath in my lungs.  Terror and revenge swelled within me…This was no ordinary vamp…He was unnaturally tall, bald, and covered in tattoos.  But one in particular caught my eye…He had a Semper Fi tattoo on his upper left bicep with the year 1973 under it.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the years, I’d always wondered what had happened to the monster that ruined my life.  I envisioned myself decapitating him in one fell swoop.  Now, as this beast stood before me, I froze up for the first time in fifteen years of hunting.  I silently panicked because Dean was still unconscious and this vamp probably outweighed me by at least a hundred and fifty pounds.  As he got closer to me, I saw a deep red gash closing on his neck.  Dean must have done that.  The vampire turn his full attention on me with eyes so bloody they looked like living fire.  He reached to grab me but I blocked him with my machete and ducked under his arms.  I tried to take his head off his shoulders him, but my height played against me.  Being only 5’5”, he had almost eighteen inches on me.  The blow that was supposed to slice his head off hit him right between his shoulder blades.  He whirled around and managed to grab me by the neck.  I looked up to see his fangs emerging from his gums…The same fangs that I saw on that horrific night fifteen years ago.

His grip was so tight that I was having difficulty breathing and the edges of my vision were beginning to grow fuzzy.  I managed use my weight to my advantage by climbing my feet up his body and kicked him in the stomach with every ounce of strength I could muster.  This scary, oversized Mr. Clean didn’t release me but at the time of impact, his hold loosened long enough for me to catch my breath.  I screamed, “Dean!! I need you to wake the hell up right now!!!”

I’ve never been one to ask for help, especially with vamps.  Call it pride or just wanting the job done correctly.  I put that aside in asking for Dean’s help.  My hunting partner still wasn’t moving, so I slowly accepted that I was going to die. The vamp was still squeezing my neck. In a voice barely above a whisper, I said, “If you’re going to kill me the way you killed my parents, just go ahead and get it over with.”

His voice was deep and rough, “I like nearly squeezing the life out of my dinner…Makes the blood pump faster…Makes it taste hotter.”

I knew I was going to pass out any minute and I heard this evil thing say, “Today’s the day you die, bitch!”

But then I heard another, more welcoming voice, “No, today’s the day YOU die, you overgrown, WWE reject!” 

If I’d had more breath, I would have laughed.  But I managed to look around the monster’s shoulder to see Dean standing there with his machete raised and ready for the kill.  I was praying that with Dean’s height and his custom made, extra long machete that he could get close enough to finish this job once and for all.

Upon hearing Dean’s voice, the vamp spun around to see where he was and dragged me along.  Dean screamed out to me, “Duck if you can or at least close your eyes.”

At the time, my brain didn’t comprehend why he was telling me to do this.  But my survival instincts kicked in and I  closed my eyes and ducked as far as I could considering this creature still had a firm grip on me.  It was only a few seconds later that I felt a cascade of warm liquid wash over me and I was released from the vamp’s gift and from a sure death.

I opened my eyes to see Dean standing over the headless body trying to catch his breath, “Aidyn, are you alright? You’re gonna have one hell of a bruise around your neck.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” came out in a scratchy voice.

Trying to clear my throat, I looked around to see that the head had rolled near one of the still “sleeping” vamps.  I had completely forgotten about them.  The minute I saw the Semper Fi tattoo, any awareness of the other vampires melted away.  Thankfully, no one had stirred during the struggle.

Dean whipped out a lighter from his jacket pocket and said, “How ‘bout we burn this bitch down?”


	9. Chapter 9

After throwing in the torch, Dean and I took off in an all-out sprint towards the safety of the Impala. We were on the home stretch when the sound of a huge explosion came from within the inferno in the barn…probably caused by the gas tanks in the farm equipment. It was that extra assurance that nothing, dead or living, would be walking out of that barn to come after us.  
We made it to the car to find that Meghan and Madison had made it in safely and locked all the doors just as I’d told them. Poor babies had fallen asleep in the floorboard of the backseat cradled in one another’s arms. Dean quietly went to the trunk and got out the anti-vamp kit and pulled a vial of blood out of his pocket. Quick thinking on his part, he managed to get some of the master vamp’s blood to help the girls immediately after killing him.  
I gently woke them up and explained what we needed to do in order to keep them from completing the process and becoming the monsters that had taken them. They shared that their single mom, Franki, had been killed during the kidnapping. They had an aunt in Texas that they’d always been close to and that’s where they wanted to go.  
With some coaching from Dean and me, we all agreed on a simple yet believable cover story on our way to the local sheriff department. Once there, things went smoothly. We said our goodbyes to the twins and left knowing that their aunt was already on her way. She had assured us all that they would be well taken care of.  
\---------  
The ride back to the hotel was mostly quiet. But it was a comfortable silence. You don’t go through battle and not come out sharing some common bonds with the soldier that you were in the foxhole with. I suddenly couldn’t decide what I wanted more: food or sleep. I asked Dean, “Do you think we could grab a quick bite in that diner before passing out in our rooms?”  
He gave a crooked smile and said, “That’s exactly what I was hoping you’d say.”  
Sitting in the same booth as we had that morning, I didn’t even need a menu. Dean and I both ordered double cheeseburgers with double fries. Within a few minutes of our food arriving, we’d both scarfed everything down. We were laughing at one another’s not-so-graceful eating habits when our eyes locked and it grew silent. The tension of those few moments in the car during the wee hours of this morning was suddenly back…hanging in the air between us.  
I managed to clear my throat, force a smile, and say, “Whoo, I don’t know about you but I’ve gotta get back to my room or I’m gonna fall asleep right here in this booth!”  
Dean snapped out of whatever he was thinking and agreed that he needed at least a few hours of shuteye himself. We walked silently around the side of the diner to our motel. I hadn’t realized until then that our rooms were right next door to one another. It was a good thing I was exhausted; otherwise, knowing he was that close would’ve kept me awake.  
I barely kept my eyes open through my shower. Stepping out, I pulled on one of my dad’s old Marine t-shirts and stepped into my favorite pink and yellow Tuesday panties even though it wasn’t Tuesday. My long, auburn hair was still wet when I crawled into the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking about it later, I had to have slept at least a couple of hours peacefully. But then the dreams, or should I say nightmares, came. On the backside of a hunt, it was par for the course for memories of the now dead monsters to creep back into my psyche. It was almost as if, even in death, they were still trying to get the last word, so to speak. But this one wasn’t just about killing that huge vampire, torching the barn, and saving the twins. There were horrific visions of my own parents’ murders mixed in.  
This time, instead of staying silent at the top of those stairs, it took everything in me to scream warnings at Momma and Daddy and hurl deep, guttural curses at the vampire attacking us. I heard another door being kicked in and my terror escalated as I searched for the entrance of the next creature. But it never appeared.  
Instead, Dean was sitting next to me on the bed nearly shaking me trying to snap me back to reality, “Aidyn, wake up! You must’ve been having a nightmare. Hey, look at me….it’s Dean. It was just a bad dream; I’ve got you, sweetheart…”  
As I finally got my bearings and calmed down, Dean was gently pushing my hair out of my face. I felt a draft and noticed the door had been kicked open. Dean followed my gaze and said with a sheepish smile, “I thought someone was in here hurting you.”  
He went over to shut the door and had to place a chair in front of it to keep it closed. While he was doing this, I noticed he was shirtless and was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and was barefoot. As he turned to come sit beside me, I noticed his hair was styled in what was commonly known as bed-head and I had to stifle a smile.  
He sat down in front of me on the bed and gently took one of my hands. With a serious look, he said, “Aidyn, are you sure you’re okay?”  
I looked up at him and nodded, “Yeah, with those girls involved and it being the vamp that killed my mom and dad, this one was just rougher on me than most hunts, I just—“ pausing to find the right word.  
His eyes turned serious and he said, “Stop doing that.”  
Confused, I asked, “Stop doing what?”  
He sighed and spoke almost as if he was angry, “You do this thing when you pause talking, you bite your lip at the side…And it drives me nuts.”  
I got defensive and began, “Well, excuse the hell outta me! So sorry for bothering you!”  
He grabbed my chin and brought my face close to his, “I didn’t mean that it bothered me in the way you think…”, his voice lowered to a whisper, “it bothers me because since the first time you did it, there’s only one thing I’ve wanted to do…”  
The pieces fell into place in my mind. My heart that was already beating fast began to race. Places low in my body tightened. I looked directly into those green eyes that were now inches away from mine and whispered, “Oh yeah? What’s that?”  
In one fluid motion, he pushed me onto my back and settled his weight on top of me. Through gritted teeth, he said, “This…”  
Our eyes met briefly one more time before he placed his lips on mine and began kissing me with such intensity that the rest of the world faded around us. I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss with just as much fervor. His tongue was like hot silk as he alternated between licking my lips and sucking on them gently and then more firmly.  
I’d noticed countless times the fullness of his lips and put the resulting thoughts into action. As I managed to return his kisses, I gently caught his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled and sucked as if his lips were the most succulent fruit on the planet. In response, he gave a low growl, pulled away, and began kissing and licking fiery trails down my neck to my collar bone. He slid one hand down underneath my hips and pressed me again him. I can’t even describe what it did to me to feel him so hot and hard and ready for me. I managed to reach down and pull the old t-shirt off just in time for his hands and his mouth to reach my breasts. He slowed down and caressed my nipples with the rough pads of his thumbs, staring into my eyes just to take in my reaction.  
I arched my back and pressed myself even harder against him as he took my nipple into his mouth…somehow sucking and nibbling at the same time. I whimpered with need not having the words to tell him how badly wanted him right then. I clutched at his warm, broad, muscular shoulders digging my nails in trying to express my desire. It was at that moment that I felt him slide my panties off.   
Without warning, he slid two of his fingers deep inside of me and shuddered, saying, “Fuck!!!! You are so damn hot and ready!!!”  
I was almost undone as he began moving them in and out while rhythmically circling his thumb on the one place I wanted to be touched most. He was relentless as I became this huge, wound up ball of all-consuming need. I clutched the sheets and found myself moving my hips in time with his hands….And then the bottom fell out and waves of hot burning pleasure began to ripple through my body.  
The earthquake hit when I heard Dean say, “Mmmmm, that’s it, baby! Cum for me…”   
And that’s all it took, I was over the edge and falling. In an instant, he standing at the foot of the bed and the pajama pants were coming off. Then he was above me, kissing me as if he wanted to consume me. I felt his massive hardness against me but I wanted to see it. I looked down just in time to see him slide slowly into me and gasped, “Goddamit, Dean, fuck me NOW! Fuck me HARD!”  
He needed no further encouragement. He slammed into me and we fell into a desperate rhythm. I matched him thrust for thrust and each time he drove deeper into me, pushing me closer again to the edge.  
I managed to shift my weight somehow and we rolled over so that I was on top. We paused to catch our breath. But it didn’t take long for us to start moving again. I raised and lowered myself onto him, slowly at first…I wanted to savor his fullness inside of me. But Dean grabbed my hips and dug his heels into the bed, raising his hips to meet mine. It seemed to happen at the same moment…we moved faster….frenzied.   
My orgasm overtook me and I had no control. I felt as if I had exploded down to my very molecules. And as wave after wave of pleasure consumed me, I heard Dean groan and felt the heat inside me as he came deep inside me calling me name.  
Our eyes met and in that moment, we just took each other in…The physical connection was there, of course, but it felt deeper than that…our wounded souls were connected, too. Each of us soothing the other’s scars. And suddenly I realized that there are some rules that are meant to be broken.


End file.
